The Real World: Kingdom Hearts
by Lavender341
Summary: The story of various Kingdom Hearts characters as they set out into the real world in search of the craziest things.


-The Real World: Kingdom Hearts

-Lavender341

-Chapter 1: Sora

-Read and Reviewed by: ONiONLADi777 (thank you Nikki!)

-Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But you already knew that.

--------------------------------------------------------

One sunny day somewhere in the universe, a teenager named Sora was suddenly thrown into emotions of shock and horror as the unthinkable happened—his clothes, fresh from the wash, were **too small**!

His favorite outfit no less.

You see, to teenagers these days, all that matters is material possessions. Okay, maybe not, but to Sora, this outfit was the _world_ to him…which often made his girlfriend Kairi a little hurt.

So poor Sora, who was now delightfully naked, threw on some old clothes and set forth to the mall.

Sora, being the teenager he is, wanted the exact same outfit he had before. But this outfit was no ordinary outfit. It was all black with thin white accent lines at various seam lines. His black jacket with yellow buckles and a white hood was always unzipped, revealing a navy blue and red shirt underneath. His black pants were adorned with the same bright yellow buckles as his jacket; with the addition of 2 giant bright red pouches on his sides (hmm…I wonder what's in _there_). His outfit was completed with black fingerless gloves and black shoes with accents of that same bright yellow.

And Sora thinks he's going to find this outfit in the mall…

Anyway, as Sora stepped in the brightly fluorescent mall, he noticed one particular thing—every teenager was dressed exactly the same! He was suddenly glad he had his "special" outfit (that's what he called it when he thought no one was listening, anyway).

While walking through the crowded walkways, Sora desperately searched for a store that looked like it may contain his outfit. He finally spotted one. The façade looked ridiculously fake, with bright red letters spelling out the words "Hot Topic" above it. The smell coming from it smelled something like a cheap horror movie.

However, the poor unfortunate Sora just so happened to be wearing the only thing he had clean—a bright pink t-shirt. As he entered the store, time seemed to just stop. Though Sora was _almost_ certain he didn't cast Stop…

All the employees and customers' heads snapped to the entryway. It seemed as if they could **smell** the pinkness of his shirt. Sora grinned sheepishly and backed out of the store with his hands held up. "I-I didn't mean to intrude…" he managed to get out before practically running away.

Poor Sora continued on throughout the mall, looking at every store possible, but having no luck. He thought he would never find his outfit!

However, at the exact moment Sora was leaving the mall, a cult of cosplayers just so _happened_ to be standing around outside doing virtually nothing. Sora spotted himself, alarmed.

"Oh my god! You're ME!" the poor Sora exclaimed.

Then, an evil plan crossed this unfortunate teen's mind…

With lightning speed, Sora tackled the cosplayer who was "Sora" to the ground, dragged him around a corner and stripped him naked.

Sora then gleefully ran off with the clothes as the poor cosplayer stood there completely naked.

And that is how Sora got his new outfit.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever! Of course, I used Kingdom Hearts since I'm just crazy like that. This is the first of many crazy things to come from my mind. This particular chapter came from an idea I had earlier. My best friend and I were looking at various video game characters and I wondered aloud, "Where do video game characters get their clothes?" And so this chapter (and fanfic) was born. Oh! And I'm not making fun of Hot Topic…I actually do shop there sometimes. Well, wait, I _am_ making fun of it. Oh well, I mean no harm. Expect more chapters! Next up—Riku!

**By the way, if you have any title suggestions, let me know!**


End file.
